Old Marriage Contracts
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: What The FUCK IS THIS
1. Chapter 1

The war never happen so everybody is still alive from the first war, Bellatrix and Rud does have children, this takes place Harry's 7th year right before he graduates.

Chapter 1

March 21th, 1991

Everyone can have your attention please said headmaster Dumbledore, yesterday at the spring equinox session of the wizengamont, minister Crouch( no war so son never became a death eater and it was he who replaced Bagnold as minister) put forth a bill that would make it so everyone in Briton would take a lineage test to prove their lineage and take up dormant lordships. Now this was done in hope that there would be marriage contracts waiting for you all, nooooo yelled the great hall, silence says Dumbledore. I know you all don't like this but it the law passed with over 90% voting for it, so today years 4-7 will be escourted to gringotts where their family will be waiting for them after breakfast of course. Can you believe this Harry says Paul Prewett his fellow ravenclaw, no but what can we do he says as he starts in on his sausages and bacon. About 30 minutes later when breakfast was over he went to the great hall with other students, alright everyone follow me says head of slytherin and deputy headmaster Stacey formally Riddle( never became Voldemort he took a inhertance test and found out he was a pureblood, his father was adopted by the riddles, he was a squib of the Ancient and Noble house of Stacey which he took lordship of that and Gaunt, married a pureblood wife Lotus Malfoy and had 3 kids, went on to become dada professor and deputy headmaster) as he leads them to the front doors. We will be taking a portkey, so everyone hold to this rope, which was a 30 ft. long rope, in 1, 2, 3 and it acivates to take them to gringotts. In the waiting area is numberous of people, Harry says James and Marina Potter nee Abbott( no war never happen so Severus never called her a mudblood so they got togather and married). My grandfather is waiting for use as they go to the Ironblade, arriving at the office they see Lord Charlus Julius Potter. Harry good your here we can start the lineage test, Ironblade takes a sheet just drop a few a few drops of blood on here, here does and it reads

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1973

Mother: Marina Holly Potter nee Abbott

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Blood Status: Pureblood

Grandparnets: Paternal Fleamont Charlus Potter + Euphemia Potter nee Turner

Maternal Sigmond Ryan Abbott + Laura Jasmine Abbott nee Gamp

Hereditas directus of:

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Gamp

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Linfred

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Peverell

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Fleamont

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Pellinore

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Turner

Most Ancient and Noble House of Desmond

Abilities

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

unknown ability can bring magical portraits and statues to life permanently through touch

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legillimancy

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Metamorphmagus

Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 19,871

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 33,000

Affinities:

Fire

Lighting

Everybody in the whole is shocked by these results, are sure these are accurate, I asure you these are the right results. My god 33,000 after his magical maturity said Charlus, Merlin was at 30,000, he will surpass Merlin one day. What is this ability that I can bring statues and portraits through touch, only several people throughout history has had it and 1 them was your forefather Lord Ralston Potter. According to him all you have to do is touch it and will it alive, that could come in handy, I can bring portraits that alive the 1's before talking portraits were created. So Marriage contracts, with the house of Potter there is several that is bound in blood magic you have accept, as a matter fact looking at all of them they are all bound by blood magic. Now the potter's there is 1 between the house of Malfoy and yours which engages young Hadrian here to Lucelle Malfoy, I never heard of her says Marina, that because she is Lucius's younger sister who lives in america, she is 29 years old being born in march of 1962. Next is with the house of Weasley to Belinda Weasley eldest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley she is 21, so only 3 years older than last one with the Potters is with the Rosier's, again Hadrian will have to marry 16 old Taylor and that's all for the potters. Now the Gamp's Oddly enough that is 1 with the potter's which engages him to his 35 year old aunt Haley, they all looked sick at this, Harry yells I NOT MARRYING MY AUNT, go ahead and die mr. Potter then. Ironblade is there nothing you can do,No it's in magic, nothing can be done about it Lord Potter, Charlus just shook his head. Harry was irate while Marina was crying and James defeated, continue please says James. Linfred Has 1 with the house of Farley which means you have to marry Gemma Farley who is your age. The second 1 with the Linfred's are with the house of Lestrange which engages him to 17 old Vega. The peveralls and Fleamonts have no marriage contracts. The Rolands have 1 contract with the house of Declour, so 14 old Fleur is now engage to you. The Pellinore has a contract with the house of Stacey so 19 Jessica is who the contract refers to. Now the house of Gryffindor has 5 contracts tied to it, first with the Bones family is which engages you to 11 year old Susan Bones, next is the house of Greengrass for all unwed daughters, so you are engage to 16 old Heather, 11 old Daphne and 10 old Astoria. Next is house of Jones again 21 old Gwenog Jones, next is the house of Bell 13 old Katie is who the contract pertains to, lastly is the Turpins 15 old Elena is who the contract is about. Ravenclaw has no contracts, so does Slytherin. Sayre has one with the house of black, these is no Black females only males said Marina, not in this country there is a branch of the blacks living in France, which means 19 old Ellodora is who he is engage to. The Turners has 2, 1 with the house of the house of Parkinsons, so 17 old Catherine, is who he will marry, the other 1 is with the Zabinis, so Claire Zabini is who he will marry . The Desmonds have 2, 1 with the Carrows, so with the eldest unwed daughter of the house of Carrow of age daughter so Alecto Carrow he will have to marry second 1 is with the house of Snape, 17 old Daisy Snape is who the contract is about. So when will you send the notice asks Hadrian angry, we already have.

Review it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well I have news to deliver to the family, 1 more you all should know about the Gamp contract is that they have marry within 24 hours of activation and comsummation the same day, everybody can not take anymore, they just left either in anger or disgust. I have to marry my own aunt thought Harry in disgust.

Scene Change

Charlus was at Haley's manor with the whole family being there. Alright everyone, I have called you all here is because of the lordship and marriage law that was just passed has effected Haley. Who do I have to marry grandfather said Haley, well you have to marry Harry he said to the shock of the room. She looks at him and faiths, the room is pulled into chaos, Father what the hell are you talking about, 1 of the lordships that Hadrian claimed is Gamp and there is a marriage contract between use and them. And if they do not fulfill it they both will lose their magic and die, which the marriage must take place today and consummation of the marriage. I take it there is no way you can get out of the contract asked Dorea, Fleamont and Euphemia. Haley wakes up, GRANDFATHER WHAT THE HELL, GET ME OUT OF THIS CONTRACT, there's nothing we can do, you must marry him today and consummation or lose your magic and die. Haley all she could do is break down and cry, when is the wedding, it's going to place in an hour so get ready for it.

Scene Change Gringotts the wedding and Lemon Warning

The only people here for the wedding are Charlus as lord Potter and Dorea as lady Potter, they will be the witnesses along with the goblins. Harry and Haley rather be anywhere else other than here, Alright let's start the ceremony, Hadrian do you take Haley be your magically bound wife, I do he says half hearted, Haley do you take Hadrian to be your magically bound husband, I do she says meekly, well I pounce you husband and wife lord Gamp you may kiss lady Gamp. Harry hurries and quickly kisses her on the lips, here drink this says the goblin, they do so quickly, behind this room is a bedchamber for the 2 your use. They go back into the room, Ragnock what was that, lust potion, why would you give them that demanded Dorea, so they will go thru with act was all he said.

Lemon Scene

Something has overcome with them, they feel a deep fire inside of them, wanting to get out damn he gave use lust potions said Haley. Is that why I have the urge to tell your clothes off and fuck you senseless says Harry, yes that would be the reason, well I guess we might as well get to it says Haley. They both take off their clothes, Haley has D-cup titties, shaven p****, a plump ass and flat stomach, while she look as Harry she sees a 6 pack, 10 1/2 d*** and broad taken by the potion they both attack each other speed and passion. He sucks on her titties, yes Harry suck aunties titties like that baby, he stops and slowly kisses down her stomach till he gets to her p****. Taking a long lick of it, she moans yes nephew right there said Haley, he continues to lick her p****, he decides to uses parseltongue on her which she nearly passes out from, yes Harrryyy as she puts her hand on his head to keep to on going. I can't believe I'm doing this to my own aunt thought Harry,damn this is the best head I have ever gotten in my life thought Haley. Cumin was all she said after 15 minutes of him doing that to her. Well nephew let me repay the favor, she grabs his d*** and licks around the head of it before swallowing it. Damn this is good he says as he puts his hand on her head begging her for more, she applies more suction to auntie fuck more he says and she does that my sucking more faster and using more tongue. He pulls out of her mouth and says I can't wait any longer I need to be inside of you. He lines up his d*** up with her p**** and thrust hard in her, ohhh yes Harry moaned Haley, he goes fast and they start a rhythm together. All you here is skin slapping against each other, she flips with her on top riding him. Yes right there Harry says before cumin inside of her, they look at each other shocked expressions on their faces, they hurried for their clothes.

End of Lemon

They go back into the where Charlus, Dorea and Ragnock is still there, grandsire says Harry have you talked to any of the other families, no but we do have meeting with the Malfoys and Lucelle is in town visiting them. That's good, So since she is the first 1 will she be the future lady Potter, yes she will be it. Ok then Belinda and Taylor will be second wives. Do we need to do a contract with the weasleys, you know Molly and Arthur have very little said Harry, it's possible Bilius as lord Weasley will help them out.

Malfoy Manor Wiltshire,England

Harry, Charlus,James, Dorea and Marina are in the lord's study with Lord Abraxas, Lady Hera and Lucelle Malfoy. So sense the contract is unbreakable, we have no choice but to honored it, so let's get down to business. Since this is the first contract she will be Lady Potter, that is no problem said Charlus.

CONTRACT OF MARRIAGE BETWEEN POTTER & MALFOY HOUSES

1) The house of Malfoy will give a dowry of 1,000,000G, a manor house in the Scottish highlands,2,000 acres of land.

2) The house of Potter will give a bride price of 5,000,000G, a beach house in Italy off the coast of Milan, and a manor in Toronto,Canada

3) The house of Malfoy will give the house of Potter 50% ownership of Malfoy Inc.

4) The house of Potter will give the house of Malfoy 1,000,000G for every healthy magical baby.

5) The house of Malfoy will give the house of Potter all our assets including our wizengamot seat if we unjustify annul this marriage, harm a member of the Potter family, or become allies with any person or houses they have a blood feud with.

6) The ladyship of the house shall 1 day belonged to Lucelle Malfoy and her son with or a future son with Hadrian Potter of hers shall be lord Potter however if she has no sons who are capable of reproducing then the heirship shall go to a secondary line of the Potters.

Both Charlus and Abraxas signed it with a blood quill, so does Harry and Lucelle with Dorea and Hera signing off as witnesses

Well we should take our leave said Charlus as the elves delivery both of their copies to their bank managers at Gringotts and 1 to store inside of their family vaults.


End file.
